The invention relates to a cover for a sliding roof, which comprises a cover plate of a non-metallic material, for example of glass, and also a frame which is attached to the cover plate, and an antenna.
The cover of the sliding roof is used to partially or completely expose a roof opening in the roof of motor vehicles. The cover plate can consist of glass or of a high-strength plastic, so that even when the cover is closed, it is possible for light to pass through.
Published German Patent Application DE 196 37 794 A1 shows a cover plate which consists of a laminated glass, an antenna being arranged between two layers of the laminated glass. Providing the antenna on a cover which does not consist of metal is advantageous, because the cover does not screen the antenna. If namely the antenna were arranged at a different site on the vehicle roof, the antenna would be screened by the metallic outer skin of the roof such that the transmitting/receiving power of the antenna is insufficient. A disadvantage in the known cover construction, however, is the high constructional expenditure.
The object of the invention therefore consists in further developing a cover for a sliding roof of the type initially mentioned in that an antenna can be arranged with a small amount of expenditure.
According to the invention, a cover is provided which comprises a cover plate of a non-metallic material, for example of glass, and also a frame, which is arranged on the cover plate, and an antenna. The antenna is arranged in the frame. The frame offers a variety of possibilities for arranging the antenna in a favorably-priced manner, for example directly embedded in the frame by means of a foam casing. A further advantage of the construction according to the invention consists in that it is not necessary to use laminated glass panels in order to arrange the antenna.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, provision is made that the antenna is formed by a reinforcement insert in the frame. Thus, elements of the reinforcement insert which are present in any case are used for the antenna, several individual pieces of the reinforcement insert being able to be connected together in a suitable manner.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the subclaims.